joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dust Sans (Composite)
This is a W.I.P Summary Dust Sans is a sans from an Undertale AU Dusttale he is the rival of Chara he respects The Real World verse and kills other Undertale characters to gain LV More info about him is right here Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 2-B | High 1-C | 1-A | 0 | -2 ''' '''Name: Dust Sans Origin: Dusttale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Determined Skeleton Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Determination, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation and Destruction, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Ability to gain LOVE through killing (RESETs do not lower his L.O.V.E.), Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly higher with high enough Determination, unknown otherwise), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Karmic Retribution (essentially turns an opponent's sins against them), Bone Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything, Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Ability to locate and destroy other's SAVE points, Danmaku 'Attack Potency: Building Level '(Is one of the weakest monsters at the start) '| Multiverse Level '(Fought and held his own against Chara) '''High Complex Multiversal '(Killed nearly every AU Sans Which are 3D to 10D beings) ' Outerverse Level '(Was able to surpass the concepts of dimensions) 'True Infinity '(Fought The One Above All) 'Beyond Omnipotence+ '(Killed Chara ) '''Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gaster Blasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gaster Blasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Key: Pre Genocide | Post Genocide | AU Crossover | Beyond Dimensiono Dust Sans | Omnipotent State | JBW Note/Extra Info: '''Half of this is serious and half of it is a joke so don't say that the last 3 keys is just wanking him this is made for fun Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MLPlover2011 Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AU Category:Sans Category:W.I.P Category:UNDER MASSIVE REVISION Category:Tier -2